


Home Remedy

by steelneena



Series: Even To The Wild Woods [4]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Body Worship, Caleb's just really deeply in love., Cock Warming, Dom/sub Undertones, Finger Sucking, M/M, Married Banter, Married Sex, Molly can't ever stop talking, Molly's black velvet press on nails, Pampering, Praise Kink, Witty Repartee, creative headache relief, love is the best kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:15:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27195646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steelneena/pseuds/steelneena
Summary: Even with a headache, Caleb never wanted to put his book down.Molly, however, had other ideas.
Relationships: Mollymauk Tealeaf/Caleb Widogast
Series: Even To The Wild Woods [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1475930
Comments: 4
Kudos: 94





	Home Remedy

**Author's Note:**

> This is just an excuse to have Caleb in glasses. 
> 
> Unbeta'd sorry.

The headache was unrelenting. Which was unfortunate, because it meant that the particular book he was in the process of reading was no longer quite so easily focused on. Taking a moment, Caleb lifted the glasses away, pinching the bridge of his nose, and sighed. The text, a treatise about a mid 13th century poet, was particularly intriguing, but even the most flowery Middle English wasn’t enough to keep Caleb from the inevitable misfortune of eyestrain.

“Hey?” Molly’s voice drew his attention to the couch situated against the wall behind his desk. Caleb swiveled, the old wooden chair creaking comfortably. Molly was sitting…well, he wasn’t sure that was the right word, for Molly’s leg were over the back of the couch, and his head of dyed plum hair hung upside down off the cushion, hemp strands in hand as his deft fingers braided them together easily. “Headache again?”

“Ah, ja.” Caleb grimaced. “I think I need a break.”

“Oh good, because if you didn’t suggest one, I was going to insist.” Flinging the half finished bracelet onto the couch, Molly swung himself the right way around and carefully got to his feet. “Come here, you, let me get rid of that headache.”

Caleb took Molly’s outstretched hand, let himself be pulled from the chair. And _oh_ but his back probably wasn’t helping the headache any. Carefully replacing his glasses, he followed Molly to the kitchen. Wordless, Molly led him to lean up against the counter, before retrieving a glass of water, which was pressed unceremoniously into his hands without statement. The imperative was implied, and Caleb, keeping his gaze fixed as steady on Molly as Molly’s was on him, drank the glass slowly and completely.

“Satisfied, Liebling?”

“Yes.” Once more, Molly took his hand. “Now lets see to the rest of the problems, shall we? I think we need to get you a different chair. Something more…oh what’s the word you used? Er-er-ersomething-or-another.” He snapped impatiently.

“Ergonomic.”

“Yes. That. You slouch so much. It’s not good for you.”

They exited the kitchen into the hall; bemused, Caleb smirked. “Are you planning on giving me a backrub?”

“Mmm, well it wasn’t in my immediate set of ideas, but if you wanted it, I could arrange such a thing…I know a fellow, _terribly_ good with his hands.”

At the door to their room, Caleb leaned in, sneaking a quick kiss to Molly’s cheek. “You are very good to me, Schatz.”

“Tell me again after I’m through with you, beloved.” 

The look on Molly’s face was sultry as ever, and Caleb had hardly loved those mysterious eyes more, even though they weren’t the same glossy red as the ones he’d once known so well. Even with evident pupils, Mollymauk’s expressions could be difficult to read, when he so chose. But Caleb was attuned to his husband’s particularities, and it was to no surprise what came next.

“Undress, Caleb.”

Smirking – Molly rolled his eyes – Caleb did as he was told. Their imbalance lasted all of a few moments, each one spent with Molly’s attentive gaze raking over him appreciatively. But Molly still disdained most clothes, and his own loose garments mingled with Caleb’s on the floor soon enough.

“Stand up straight, beloved. Can’t have you making that back any worse.”

Instinctively, even with the half-joke evident in Molly’s voice, Caleb’s back straightened. “Was that a double entendre, or are you just being purposefully obtuse?” Molly’s laugh rung out, the terrible twinkling of bells out of harmony. There was not a single sound Caleb loved better.

Too busy smiling at Molly’s wickedly glittering smile, Caleb flinched when Molly’s hand wrapped around his half-hard cock without any warning and tugged a little – ever so gently – drawing Caleb to step towards him until their chests were nearly flush, his hand trapped between them. “Bit of both, love.”

“What do you intend to do with me, Mister Mollymauk?” he asked, playing along.

“Mm. I think that’s for me to know and for you to find out.”

The fist around his cock tightened a hairsbreadth. They were close, millimeters away, breath passing between their lips instead of air when Molly leaned the last breath in to kiss him. Teeth caught on Caleb’s lip so gently at the same time as he passed a thumb over the head of Caleb’s cock, pressing into the slit. It was enough to send Caleb staggering forward. Molly’s free arm caught him, held him close. Soft shushing sounds reached his ears.

“Feel good?”

“Mmm, ja. Sehr gut, Liebste.”

“Good.” Without aplomb, Molly let him go and Caleb sucked in a breath of surprise. “Come here,” Molly said, getting onto the bed. Caleb inhaled and exhaled a few times, stilling the pounding of his heart and then clambered up on the coverlet. “Lay your head in my lap, beloved,” Molly requested, pulling one of their pillows from behind him, settling it a ways down on the bed, before leaning over to the nightstand to rummage the drawer for their supplies. “I’d open you up myself, but-“ slender fingers wiggled pointedly. It was Jester who had introduced him to the press ons and he’d only just put on the black velvet near talons that presently adorned his fingertips. Caleb recalled fondly the way he’d grinned with glee, had almost been able to visualize the undoubted mental swishing of the tail that he no longer had. “I’ll give you a head massage instead, okay?”

Obligingly, instead of directly responding, Caleb swiped the lube from Molly and settled himself on the bed, head in Molly’s lap, wiggling a bit to get the pillow under his ass properly. “I swear, you are needing glasses, Molly. We are the same height. Your depth perception-“

“I still don’t know what that is,” Molly cut him off, fingertips already massaging at Caleb’s temples. “I’m trying to make you feel good, so stop pestering me about my eyesight and let me relax you for _at least_ half an hour, if not more?”

With faux exasperation, Caleb snapped open the lube, trying not to immediately melt in Molly’s touch. “Fine. Half an hour.”

“A full sixty minutes.”

“Forty.”

“Forty-five.”

Already, the pressure behind his eyes was receeding, the scratch and rub of Molly’s dexterous hands the best balm for any headache. “Forty-five it is.”

A soft little puff of air, self-satisfied in the extreme, was all the response he was allotted. It would be an hour, at least, Caleb knew, before he was back with his books, regardless of their negotiations. Molly was an excellent wheedler, and Caleb was rarely _actually_ insistent that he end their escapades in favour of reading.

The cool of the lube hit his fingers at the same time as Molly removed his glasses, reaching ever so carefully to put them on the end table. Once Molly was back in place, leaning against the headboard comfortably as he ran his fingers soothingly through Caleb’s hair, Caleb reached between his legs purposefully. It had been a while since he’d done this for himself; Molly liked the intimacy of the act, and Caleb was hardly going to stop him, but there was always a thrill in that first press, the way it felt to touch himself in such a way.

Molly hummed a little, an unfamiliar tune, something likely as ancient as he, the words to which he’d long since forgotten, and Caleb lost himself between the lilting song, the light touches along his scalp and the comfortably intrusive pressure of the finger pressed within him.

“Doing alright?” Molly asked after a while, petting away a few stray strands of hair from Caleb’s forehead. “Be sure you’re comfortable.”

“I am feeling very good, danke, Schatz.”

“Good. Well. I want you feeling excellent before we’re done.”

Oh, there was a promise in that statement. A little excitedly, Caleb reached for the lube again, sliding his finger back out to add a bit more – and a second finger while he was at it. Above him, Molly chuckled, but the days of easy embarrassment were long gone and the only flush that crossed Caleb’s chest and cheeks was that of arousal.

“Eager for me?”

“Bis immer, Liebling.”

It wasn’t so difficult to open himself these days – they both had a healthy libido, and while they routinely engaged in other carnal activities, the closeness that penetration afforded was something that neither of them had quiet gotten over yet. Itching for a third, Caleb reached for the lube again, but Molly’s taloned fingers, the tiniest prick-points, ticked at his scalp and the light grip on his hair tightened.

“Relax, Caleb.” He let go the bottle, fingers uncurling reflexively. “We have _so_ much time. You’ll be ready when you can barely move to finger yourself anymore, beloved. I want you languid with bliss, my Caleb. Gods! But you’re flushed already. So beautiful.”

Deliberately, with great effort, Caleb slowed his ministrations.

“That’s it…” Molly crooned. “So good for me, beloved. So beautiful. So smart, but so silly to work yourself so hard. Just _relax_. Be soft and still. That’s it…” His breath had slowed as Molly talked him down, his pulse, ratcheted from arousal, evened. Vaguely, Caleb considered that it was a good thing he would have had to work harder to hit his prostate, or complying with Molly’s requests would have been almost impossible.

A warm breath billowed over his forehead. The shush of long hair against his cheek as Molly leaned down to press a kiss to his lips upside down.

“I could keep you like this forever, Caleb. Here at my mercy. I have but to ask and you comply. Do you know what power you’ve given me? What an incredible gift is your love…”

Every once in a while, when Molly was particularly caught up in the moment, he’d forget, Caleb thought, where he was, his language softening, his accenting lilting even more, his words flowery, decadent. It made Caleb shiver, though not from the cold, to hear Molly speak about him in such a way, to descend into his native tongue, letting it lick through the air like static, invigorating Caleb’s every never ending in the process.

 _“M-Molly_ -“ he keened.

“Wish I’d thought to grab the honey.” Once more, Molly leaned over him, kiss the corner of Caleb’s mouth. “Want to kiss it off your lips…mmm, my darling.”

Acutely aware of the sharp noise it would inevitably make, Caleb clicked open the cap on the bottle, but Molly didn’t stop him that time, letting him withdraw his hand once more. Three fingers spread him open then, still slow, as requested, but the intensity of it was enough to make up for the lack of speed.

“I want to hear you, Caleb,” Mollymauk continued. “Let me hear all those lovely little sounds you make. Let me hear how much pleasure you’re giving yourself. Such wickedly clever hands, Caleb. So good at what you do with them. I love the way they fly over the keyboard, click clacking, and how swiftly and elegantly you hold the pen, speed it across paper. Want to be your canvas, someday, want you to write all over me…”

Breath stuttering, Caleb felt his abdomen tighten. Languidly, a pearl drop beaded from his cock and landed on his stomach. Mollymauk must have noticed too, because one hand instantly detangled from his hair and landed on his chest, sliding down to tense muscles in a gentle sweeping motion.

“Shhh, my darling, my beloved. Shhhh. Relax. Relax…that’s it…” Molly crooned. “Are you ready?”

Caleb could hardly nod, but did so, hair shifting against Molly thighs.

“Alright. Hand me the lube.” If it was a little curt, Caleb didn’t bat an eye – he’d heard Molly grouse more than once about the inconveniences of no longer having ready access to the sort of magic that had once made it possible for him to simply summon up oil enough to do the job. “You’re going to have to sit up, I’m afraid. Think you can do that?”

Mutely nodding, Caleb passed Molly the bottle and then didn’t so much sit up as roll off Molly’s lap and into the mattress with a groan, his sensitive cock brushing the coverlet’s fabric. It would need a wash, for sure, but that was the farthest thing from his mind.

The mattress was shifting, and he could hear the slick sounds of Molly’s hand stroking along his length, those velvet taloned nails curled artfully around the flushed head…

“Alright, my Caleb, come here.”

Loose and warm in more ways than one, Caleb shakily propped himself up. Molly was kneeling on the bed, holding out one hand, the other still holding his cock.

Grasping Molly by the wrist, Caleb got to his knees and half crawled to where Molly waited. The hand at his wrist let go, only for both to reappear at his waist, turning him to face away from his husband, while simultaneously pulling him to sit on Molly’s lap.

“Slowly, my darling, I want you to lift yourself up, just enough, alright? Lean back into me. I’ll keep you steady.”

With quivering thighs, Caleb did as asked, pressing his back into Molly’s chest. While one of Molly’s hands slipped away, the other guided him down, spearing him open incrementally, a pace so glacial it was unfair. His head knocked back over Molly’s shoulder, his breaths heaving, as he finally settled flush to Molly’s hips and stilled there.

“Good, my Caleb, my love. That’s it. There.” Fingers closed around his hand, clasping them, as Molly drew them to rest over Caleb’s heart, to feel the pounding. “There. Together. Feel that? We’re together.” A kiss found the exposed flesh of his neck, teeth worrying just the slightest bit. “Just stay here with me a while, my love. Just like this.”

The pressure was wonderful, the heat impossible. Caleb’s muscles fluttered as he struggled to remain still, exactly where he was. The shushing in his ear tickled just the slightest, and he tried to focus on it, instead of the blissful fullness at his core, or his twitching cock.

“Relax, beloved. Breathe. Breathe.”

Letting body fall languid, Caleb fell supine in Molly’s hold. He startled a little at the touch of velveteen fingernails along his inner thigh, but they skimmed up quickly, until he felt them at his jawline, tapping gently at his lips.

“Open, Caleb.”

Caleb sighed happily. Another distraction, something to keep him focused. Even at the slightest parting of his lips, Molly’s fingers slipped inside, pressing down lightly on his tongue. 

“That’s it, darling. Goodness but you’re doing so well. So warm around me. So tight.” The hand that held theirs clasped together over his heart squeezed. “I love us together like this. So close. Like we’re one, Caleb. Look at you, dear.” Molly’s fingers in his mouth tugged his head down a bit, so he could look down the incline of his own torso. From Molly’s dark hand over his, to the bright red flush that trailed down his abdomen, to his cock, heavy and beading white, to the place between his legs where Molly’s cock pressed into him. “Look how beautiful you are. _Flushed_.” Molly fairly growled the word, but he remained just as still beneath Caleb as Caleb himself was managing to do. “I can’t wait to feel you when you come, watch your muscles ripple…how did I get so lucky, Caleb? How ever did I earn the most wonderful treasure that is your love?”

The hand over his on his heart slowly unclasped, pressing once before sliding down the plane of his chest to wrap teasingly, unbearably loosely around his cock.

“If I touch you, will you be able to stay still, Caleb, beloved?”

Too much – it was too much to even hear. Unable to stop himself, Caleb squirmed, only for the hand on his cock to tighten at the base.

“Shhh, shhh. Still, Caleb. Still. You think you can do it?”

Taking a minute to breath around the two fingers heavy on his tongue, to focus on other things besides the dual stimulation, Caleb finally nodded.

“If you can’t, Caleb, you can tell me. Just pull back and you tell me if you need to slow down, or stop. Okay? Or squeeze my arm twice.”

He nodded, firmly, decisively – he knew how little Molly liked it when he wasn’t decisive…and well, vice versa.

“Good. That’s good. You’re doing so beautifully, Caleb. So beautifully.” The vice grip on his cock loosened and instead, Molly let his hand drift away to pinch lightly at Caleb’s nipples, to skate and scratch in gentle lines down his torso. “Mmm, you’re soft. I like how soft you are. Gonna put you in a bubble bath after this. Wish I could take you down to the brook but _public decency laws_ ugh.”

Laughter, it turned out, was agonizing when your husband’s fingers were in your mouth and his cock was buried in your ass and you weren’t meant to be moving. Almost simultaneously, Molly pulled his hand away.

“Sorry! Sorry, you good?”

“J-ja, oh _Gott_ , ‘schuldigung, you…you – ah fuck – feel _so gut_.”

“You want me to move?”

“Mmm, ja, aber _nein_. It is…it is good. Don’t want it end yet. Darf ich…ah, your fingers…bitte.”

Molly obliged, pressing his cheek to Caleb’s as he did; the smile was tangible in the touch. “You’re going to come like this, my Caleb. You’re going to come with my fingers in your mouth and my cock in your ass and my hand working you to completion. And then, I’m going to lay you out and make the most tender love to you, husband mine. And _then_ I’m going to put you in a bubble bath and feed you, uh, what’s romantic? Raspberries? Grapes? Something like that. And you're going to like it. And when you're nice and clean, I'm going to dry you off and put you back on this bed and give you and incredible back massage until you fall asleep or until you decide you want another go. And we can do it. _All. Over. Again._ ”

A moan, embarrassingly loud, escaped his throat. Molly always had the loveliest, dirtiest, most _extravagant_ things to say; Caleb could already feel his flush deepening, spreading to his moon-pale thighs.

“ _You like it when I say things like that, don’t you?”_

Puffing a breath out his nose, Caleb sucked harder on the fingers in response, their pointed tips just pricking the beginning of his soft palate delicately. Velvet in his mouth was a new, exotic sensation.

Molly chuckled, darkly, sensuously. “ _Want me to do it again?_ ” he whispered. His wandering hand came to a rest over Caleb’s abdomen, waiting there as if for permission to move.

Deliberately, Caleb nodded.

“Mm. I want you to… _squeeze_ me.”

On reflex alone, Caleb did as he was told, clenching around Molly’s length, doubling the sensation of pressure and heat that had subsided with enforced stillness. Briefly, his eyes rolled back and he sagged into Molly as soon as he relaxed.

“Again.”

That time, the breath came sharp.

“Relax.”

Oh _god_ , how he wanted Molly to just…just…

“Again.”

_Fick, fick, gott verdammten-_

“Relax.”

He was going to _die_ , it was going to _kill_ him, Molly was trying to _mur-_

“Again _._ ”

Caleb whined. Physically shook. Complied.

“Relax.”

Boneless, undone, Caleb let himself truly sink down, head lolling on Molly’s shoulder, breath reverberated back on him in hot waves off of Molly’s soft cheek.

“So good, my beloved, my darling. Goodness, if you could just _see_ yourself… Oh! Is that a thing we can do? Is that – we have mirror, don’t we? Can we mov-“

Weakly, Caleb lifted his hand to Molly’s, slickly pulling the fingers from his mouth. “ _Bitte_ , _stop_ talking and make love to me, or I am going to _die_ of not coming. Is that what you want, _du kleinest Biest?_ ”

Molly pouted at him prettily, batting his eyelashes in a method far too reminiscent of Jester’s for Caleb’s liking.

“Mirror next –“ Robbing of his words, Molly took him in hand, working him with erratic strokes and pressures. “ _hnnnn_ t-time lieb- _oh bi-_ ”

It was impossible to tell exactly how Molly was going to next touch him, where his hands would fall, or how those _nails_ would prick against his tender, aching cock, or pinch gingerly at his nipples. Every unbearable moment, Caleb relished until, finally, Molly curled and arm around his middle, holding him in close, and sped up the movements of his hand, slick and regular through the loose curl of slender fingers.

“Y-you-“ Caleb started, voice hitching. “Fin- fingers _. Du hast es verspre-versprech, oh-“_

Instantly, wish fulfilled, Caleb hollowed out his cheeks around the replaced digits. All art and form was lost as Molly twisted his hand over sensitive flesh, faster, ever more unrelenting. Caleb was shaking with the effort of remaining still, just trembling in Molly’s hold, on Molly’s lap. 

Within him, his husband, finally, _finally_ , twitched. Letting out a surprised grunt, Molly mouthed at Caleb’s neck, teeth grazing him lightly. _“Come_ , my Caleb.”

With only a swipe of a thumb over the tender head of his cock, Caleb spilled into his husband’s hand, hips jerking; mindless, vision white, muscles spasming. Sobbing around the weight in his mouth, Caleb turned his head in towards Molly, who withdrew his hand to kiss him, pressing tender lips together in a mime of lifegiving breath. For a while, they stayed that way, until Caleb came back to himself. Within him, Mollymauk was still hard.

“Take me, liebling?” he asked, sleepily. “Lay me out like…hmmm… you promised?”

“Of course. Headache?”

“Long gone.”

“Excellent. A job well done then.”

“Mmmm, only half way. Somewhere in his daze, Caleb recalled how to be cheeky. Cracking open one eye, he glanced at Molly, whose expression was soft. "Fuck me to sleep?”

The sun broke it's warmth in Molly's smile, which shone back at him. “I don’t think so. Bath after, remember?” Gently, those same hands which punished so beautifully, brushed away a lock of sweaty hair from Caleb’s forehead. “Clean you up and nourish you after. Then we can curl up and you can sleep.”

Languid and pliant, Caleb nuzzled his head into Molly’s neck. “I like the sound of that.”

“Good.” Molly leaned into him, kissing at his cheek. “Now dear, lets get you comfortable so I can give you what I’ve promised.”

Curling his arm around to grab Molly’s waist, Caleb leaned himself forward, in attempt to bring Molly with him. “Like this, please.”

“Not on your back?”

“Nein, I will sleep then, and you said I should not sleep.”

Molly shifted behind him, pressing them both forward and Caleb let himself be led, let his head hang between his arms, where he’d braced himself on the mattress. Hands ran over his back, gripped gently at his hips, those velvet covered nails teasing gently over his skin. “You’re sure you’ll be comfortable?”

“Ja, bitte.”

The grip on his hips tightened and he went lax in anticipation as Molly’s hips lazily undulated back; for the first time in…Caleb couldn’t recall (which was truly impressive) how long, he felt the friction so intensely sought after, the pressure and drag as Molly pulled back, almost all the way, before just as lazily pressing back in. Bony hips met his ass, and stopped, pausing, before pulling back once more, an almost jarring shock of surprise considering the irregularity of the motion.

Slender fingers found his hair, tugged lightly, and then loosed petting down his spine before rounding over the small of his back, simultaneous with another protracted thrust, riding just the right side of overstimulation. Closing his eyes, Caleb imagined what it must look like, briefly making a note to actually give some credence to Molly’s suggestion of moving a mirror in the future. But then, Molly shifted again, and as he thrust back in, Caleb let loose a moan. He could feel the resonating heat of Molly’s body as he draped himself over Caleb, catching his tender earlobe between blunt teeth One hand rested beside Caleb’s own in the tangled sheets, the other, wrapping around his waist and teasing at his weakly twitching cock.

Molly’s hips ground against him. “Gods, Caleb I want to last, but I also want to just…press you down into the mattress and _take_ -"

“Do it, then,” he was panting now, with the effort of speech, of holding himself up on shaking, pleasure-wrung limbs. “ _Molly-“_

With his husband’s weight above him, Caleb let himself be pressed down, crossing his arms to pillow his forehead.

“As you wish,” Molly muttered, and Caleb _almost_ laughed, but Molly had drawn back again and was pressing back hard and sharp, punching the air out of Caleb’s lungs, again and again and again. The continual drag, after so long being full but stationary, was incredible and he let himself fall away, let himself exist only between each moment of sharp pleasure. Weakly, he felt his cock twitch with interest at a particularly precise pass over his prostate as Molly gradually lost his pacing and gave in.

Somewhere between then and the tightening of Molly’s arm around his middle, and the warmth of his husband’s release inside him, Caleb lost himself to the culmination of sensations. Molly’s hot breath drifted over his neck in quick puffs, and the few last weak pulses of his cock inside Caleb sent shivering thrills down Caleb’s spine.

“You still with me, love?”

“Mmm, ja. Bath will be nice now, I think.”

Curious fingers found his tender cock, and Caleb hissed at the touch, which released almost instantly.. “Sorry, sorry, just checking. Are you okay if I leave you here to get the bath running?” Caleb could tell from the shiver of movement, that Molly was poised to pull away.

“A moment, just a moment. And go slow.”

“Of course.” Kisses followed the indulgent words and Caleb just enjoyed the moment. The closeness, the knowledge that Molly was in him and over him and around him, warm and comforting, before relaxing as completely as possible, and indicating with a small sound that he was ready.

The absence, when Molly pulled back, was more noticeable than usual, after so long so full. Reflexively, Caleb tightened his muscles around nothing, disconcerted and feeling bereft. But Molly’s arm was still around his waist drawing him down off his creaking knees and onto his side. Instantly, Molly tangled their legs together, and curled around Caleb tightly, pressing his chest into Caleb’s back.

“Let me know when its okay if I go.” A hand smoothed at his hair. “Going to pamper you, Caleb, darling.”

“Mmm. You have already done so, liebling.” Desperately, he wanted to roll over, to look Molly in the eyes, but his muscles wouldn’t comply. “You have very _very_ thoroughly relaxed me. As promised. And my headache is gone.” Softly, he chuckled, and grabbed Molly’s wrist, holding him close as he could. “I have other aches now. Much _much_ more welcome ones.”

He could feel Molly’s smile against his shoulder, around the kiss that pressed there. “Glad to help, beloved.”

“I wouldn’t have it any other way.”


End file.
